nwnfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Rogue 17/ bard 1/ red dragon disciple 22
Parry and feat options I just noticed the "note on optional feats" at the end of this article, where it indicates a desire to parry 5 attacks per round. However, parry does not work like that; there is a maximum of one parry per flurry (three per round). Is parry intended to be so central to this build that the two-handed fighting feats should be dropped? --The Krit 17:38, May 18, 2012 (UTC) * The relevant part of the note was just removed by an anonymous editor. Question still stands, though. --The Krit 21:56, May 31, 2012 (UTC) * Answerd but failed to post. Two weapon fighting is chosen to increase damage potential against opponents that are relatively easy to hit. The opening line of the optional feats section was removed as it was misleading. 22:33, May 31, 2012 (UTC)Pigron :* So it was you who removed that. You didn't log in, making it tough to tell. (I added my above followup mostly in case you were to come back, not see the part that was removed, and as a result wonder what I was talking about.) --The Krit 23:18, May 31, 2012 (UTC) * Edit deletion was also noted in the failed post in this talk section. Would get messy to leave names beside deletions on the main page. 22:38, May 31, 2012 (UTC)Pigron :* Good. Never put signatures in an article. Those interested in what parts were contributed by which individual authors can look at the page history. (Even notes on talk pages about changes to an article are usually not necessary, unless the change might be controversial or affect an on-going discussion.) --The Krit 23:18, May 31, 2012 (UTC) Parry and epic dodge Not sure how epic dodge works in conjunction with parry. Assuming Parry works normally with 1st, 3rd and 5th attack and the 1st simply misses automatically. Perhaps a knowledgable person could include a note in the section on the Parry feat. 22:36, May 31, 2012 (UTC)Pigron Skill progression Not that it will survive the transition to the new layout, but the skill progression provided in the article is rather suboptimal, perhaps even to the point of not even being a good recommendation. Saving skill points at level 1 instead of opening up some skills that require training (tumble in particular)? Instead of getting some initial hide skill? Boosting use magic device to rank multiples of 5, when the charisma modifier is negative? (This build is capable of a (net) UMD skill of 5 at level 4, but the stated progression puts that off until level 7.) Also there is this strange note "start working the parry skill" at level 8, which would not be unusual in itself, but at level 7, the parry skill is maximized at 10 ranks. Strange... Anyway, if anyone has been following the build as listed, they might be better off ignoring the exact skill progressions by level, and just take skills as desired to get to the end skill totals. The only real requirements are to avoid cross-classing and to get lore 8 at (or before) level 7. --The Krit (talk) 17:26, September 17, 2012 (UTC) Scout? I'm wondering about the final skill levels. The build is described as "an excellent scout", but its hide/MS skill levels are only 37/20. To me that seems a bit low for an average scout, much less an "excellent" one. Also, the lack of listen/spot kind of reduces the effectiveness of scouting (although not critically, I suppose). --The Krit (talk) 19:24, September 17, 2012 (UTC) Initiative option 2. thug, improved initiative, superior initiative - beat opponent after surprise and drink an invisibility potion. Rinse; repeat. I fail to see how these feats help with this tactic. If an opponent cannot see invisible creatures, there is a sneak attack from invisibility regardless of initiative. If the opponent also cannot hear the invisible creature, the opponent cannot attack first, again regardless of initiative. (If the opponent can see invisible creatures, the tactic is doomed from the start anyway.) This is a useful tactic, but it is useful for any rogue and does not require anything other than a ready supply of invisibility. So why this particular set of feat options? --The Krit (talk) 19:31, September 17, 2012 (UTC) More options It seems to me that an option for devastating critical in a ranged weapon would be reasonable for this build. Crossbow has the larger threat range, but has only limited attacks per round (with only three feats available for an option). So maybe dev crit in either the shortbow or darts (depending on which is more readily available)? --The Krit (talk) 19:40, September 17, 2012 (UTC)